1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toner for developing an electrostatic latent image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For toner for developing an electrostatic latent image used in an image formation apparatus of an electrophotography type, carbon black has widely been used as a pigment (a coloring agent) for obtaining a black image. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-133973 (Patent Document 1) discloses use of a nigrosine-type dye as a charge control agent and a blue pigment as a hue control agent, together with carbon black. In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-301026 (Patent Document 2) discloses use of carbon black together with any cyan pigment of C. I. Pigment Blue 15:1, 15:2, 15:3 for uniformly dispersing a coloring agent.